takokujinfandomcom-20200213-history
A Boar's Trail
Participants: Rain, Akihiko, Honto, Gazamachi, Mizuki * OOC Date: 2009-09-25 * IC Time of Day: Mid-day * IC Season: Winter A Boar's Trail :Sometimes, you just have to stretch your legs and move around. More importantly however, some times you need to secure your position. Rain generally was not the type to expose himself, that's what he had comrades for. It could be seen as a form of cowardice, but it never seemed to show in his character to be one to avoid conflict for his own safety. What ever the case may be, he was strolling through the impressively expansive forest they had surrounding their current base of operations. They being Akihiko and Honto, a bit of a yojimbo and one skilled in medical practices that also required a bit more talking to about his current situation. "As i mentioned to you before.. we will be leaving son enough. You need to decide which path you will take when we move away from the distraught of Kyuusen. While there are still yet more effected by the Chigakure incident, we are not guaranteed to find all that many more as we travel and it is not in my interest to set up a clinic every where we go either." Rain explained rather thoroughly. His hands were behind his back, finger tips intermingled a bit as he walked with a decent stride. "Akihiko, i suspect that we have not seen the last of my assassin. Be wary when we arrive back at the cavern, and as well i'll ask for your assistance fortifying our position should it be clear." :Meanwhile, not too far away, the blood curdling squeel of a wild bore, would fill the forest, causing birds and other animals to run in a hurry to get away from whatever got that. "Damn. Too loud.", would be said as a lone kid would look at the decease animal, a precise throw of a senbon, missing what had been the spine, and hitting into the left flank of the beast, right near the heart. The animal would break out in a rampage, before, after an hour or so, have crashed out of nowhere near the group that had been walking along. They would notice the senbom immediatly. Gazamachi would definitley be at a whits end, knowing full well that discovery meant the forcing back of a nin back to the happiest prison on earth. He would take to heels with the one tooth geta sandles that he had been wearing and began to leap through the trees, nervously, heading northwest, into the long grassy plain that had been near by, and with a crouch, on all fours, not feral but rather strategic, he would scan, looking back, as he would watch for if anyone followed. :Honto walks to the side and slightly behind Rain, not wanting to seem as though he were trying to be equals by walking alongside the man. He listens attentively to what Rain says, and nods when it seems appropriate. "Please forgive me for asking this, but I am still not entirely clear... If treating the injured as we travel is not what you would have me do, then what might be the purpose of this..." He gestures vaguely. "...Gathering of individuals? Is it to profit? To help those who need it? I only ask, because either of those goals would mean that my role as healer would be well-suited to the group. If, however, there is some other use for me that you have, I could more easily make a decision if I knew what that was." :When crashing noises come through the underbrush, approaching rapidly, Honto -- perhaps oddly for one trained in healing -- is quick to react by springing a kunai into one hand, spinning it around on one finger into a better gripping position, and then dropping down into a ready stance. When an enraged boar emerges, charging and snorting, Honto blinks, but doesn't hesitate to leap aside. Soon enough, the boar slows down and drops to the ground, snorting and squealing and bleeding. Then it stops moving completely. :Honto hesitates, and then moves forward to examine the boar, once he is sure it has stopped breathing. It takes him a minute or two, but after investigation, he retrieves a senbon from inside the boar's wound. Hands bloody, he holds it up to get a better look at it. But it's just a standard senbon. "Hmm... Looks like someone was out hunting." He glances over his shoulder from where he is crouched, at Rain. "With ninja tools." :It was rather peculiar to see Rain outside of the cavern for no better reason than to stretch his legs and to make certain the area around their little camp was secure from prying eyes. However important that particular aspect was, with Rain trapsing about the dense forest surrounding Konohagakure, was being compromised here. Being the ever ready employee of Rain, Akihiko was sure to put up at some length his protests to the man leaving the campsite to just wander around aimlessly to make sure nobody was dancing around the fringes of their 'territory'. Other than the dislike of Rain's actions, the hired helper accompanies Rain in this walk of his while he had a discussion with a potentially new aquisition to the Takokujin. From what he's heard of, it was some sort of healer. - Hrm.. another one of those doctor types eh? At least we won't have to worry about needing to be patched up with more of them around. - thinking to himself as he trailed behind the two chatting parties. :Akihiko would quietly listen in on the conversation between the two, listening to Rain deliver his final notice to the medic about moving on to greener pastures with or without Honto's company. A bit of a smirk coming to his lips for a few moments before the sound of the boar crashing through the woods would descend upon the group, causing alarm. Like Honto, he is quick to react to the sudden change of peaceful surroundings and quickly turns his body in the direction of the noise, preparing for whatever it was that was heading their way. His hands were out in front of him with his sleeves sliding back to reveal the strange gloves on his hands. :When the boar erupts from the brush and drops dead before the group, Akihiko just lets his arms drop with the sleeves sliding back down over his hands as he gives a sigh. "Feh. Stupid animals." he mutters as Honto moves in to investigate, producing the cause of the boars death. A senbon... not your typical hunter weapon of choice. "Perhaps some other lost kid who's been living out in the woods." he muses, though that might not be the case here. :"To put it simply, you will be doing things to support the Takokujin." Rain didn't have a problem dropping the name even out in the open as he was under no illusion that everyone he was aiding was silent aobut their existence. That was part of the burden of fame, no matter hoe small. Local fame was a tool to be used. "Be that healing people, or killing people generally which ever you prefer or are paid for in the end. However, your most important responcibility will be to assist Satomi in her... research." Unlike most in the group, Satomi prefered not to have an alias. In general, this was a wise decision. She was never in a position of harm to anyone who would know the name and thus her fame as a healer would grow allowing them more options publically. "You are to aid her in exploring the depths of pain and suffering." :The boar would rampage through the area with an explosion of splintered wood and grunting and squealing. Rain would stand still and watch it rather expressionlessly as the other two moved in to defensive and coutner offensive stances. The boar pretty much having spent it's last remaining life, Rain would spot the senbon, and while the others spoke of it, he would look along the path it came from. "It seems there is a shinobi within the forest. He is either a lucky amatuer or an expert who missed. In either situation, senbon require a certain amount of confidence, let alone proficiency to even do this much. Be on your guard. The fact that the boar was left to die like this either means the hunter is a sadist, or because of their botch, decided it best to slip in to hiding to avoid being detected further. Assuming this boar was meant as a meal, that is a bit of time to waste for such a meticulous guise." :Moving forward now, Rain would try to retrace the more direct path of the boar back to it's original location. Blood and broken foliage aided in this. "Conceal your weapons, guile is our current tool. Kousen, bring up the rear. Honto, behind me." Rain was obviously taking this a bit seriously. Switching to Akihiko's generic alias, though Honto was not as priviledged as he hadn't "signed up" as of yet. :And people would approach. Annoying. As the nin stared between blades of grass, the boy barely made out the presence of three people. Older guys. Yeesh..This was ridiculous. They were to well kept to be bandits, but also, too generic looking to be actually nin, except for the guy in the mask. Yeah, why where a mask as a wanderer. Yeah that made sense. Mask disguise identity, Gazamachi knew that much, and by the looks of it, it seemed that the larger guy, freaky, a stare that was piercing, bloodthirsty. Gazamachi, had only seen a stare like that from one man, and it had been the night where he had truly discovered his origins, and his clan. Gazamitsu had been the most kind looking of men until that night. And had been all a freaking facade, a false showing of weakness, belying under it a bloodthirsty stare just like this man. :Gazamachi, would only rise, after he had rolled down the hill he had been staked out, and after removing the headband plate he wore, from Iwa, he would casually walk over the hill, hunched over, and rather plainly staring, his sleepy eyes, and smug expression being much more than meerly a regular showing, but this time being a facade of his own. He would lazy come above the hill, in full gaze of the three, making no effort to hide. It would seem that he had been meandering through the grassy null, a wandering his own self, not bothered by any cares. He would give them a look from afar, more questioning than any, as he would take up a twig, and chew, and walk in the general vicinity of the three older men. :Honto nods at the information, both about his duties if he joined up, and the likely situation regarding the boar's killer. He puts away his kunai, as instructed, and after a moment of consideration, he tosses aside the senbon. He has no use for it, after all. Most people, especially healers, would have questioned Rain a bit more about this 'depths of pain and suffering' thing, but Honto, oddly enough, doesn't even comment. So either he's fine with it, whatever it entails, or he is pretending that is the case for some reason. :That might be what Rain surmises. But in reality, Honto doesn't really put any thought into it. As long as he is useful to someone, he doesn't care one way or another what he is used for. It's not that he looks forward to this questionable 'research'... He just doesn't care. :So he follows after Rain, staying behind, as he was told. He has no business getting ahead of those who have more skill or experience. He becomes aware of someone else up ahead as they approach an open air with grass and hills, however. He can't see very well around Rain, but what he can see is that the newcomer is a boy, even younger than Honto himself. He has done away with the mask that used to cover the lower half of his face, leaving it bunched up around his neck. Tilting his head forward, the light glares off his glasses, turning the lenses opaque. He says nothing. :With the dying boar dead and out of the way, and the realization that the trio wasn't alone in the forest. Aside from all the other animals that may or may not fall victim to another senbon attack. Akihiko would now be on high alert until there was enough evidence that there were nobody else nearby. He'd follow at the tail end of the group when Rain would begin backtracking the boar's path through the woods before it had fell victim to the wound inflicted by the senbon. While the group followed the trail, Akihiko would wonder to himself just what it was that Satomi and this Honto fellow would be researching. Just what was it he meant by the whole pain and suffering deal. Sounded a bit weird for his tastes, and a slight hope that he didn't wind up as an experiment forms in the back of his mind. :As they entered the empty plains, and Rain would inform the other two to conceal any weaponry they did have... Akihiko, or Kousen as he was addressed as in the presence of strangers, had all his arsenal well hidden already. The sleeves of his shirt easily covering up anything that he was holding when the boy cropped up a ways ahead of them in the grass. The way he looked, the way he carried himself... That carefree look seeming so out of place in this sort of situation. He'd quirk a brow curiously, but agitated slightly, letting Rain deal with the pleasantries of addressing the 'wandering' boy who just so happens to be in the woods. :Rain would spot the boy ahead of them and continue to walk towards him and within the area. He took a bit of a glance around to note the terrain, but other than that he didn't seem too interested in the boy himself. However, he did have something to say to his traveling companions. "I hear that even with all of the mess in Konoha, there is plenty to eat. Perhaps not delicacies quite yet, but plenty of juicy and flavorful meats and filling dishes of noodles and sea foods. I'd imagine that things are fairly cheap right now as well. What do you say gentlemen? Perhaps we should eat to ur hearts content when we arrive, first thing. I can almost smell the aroma of the barbequed flesh myself! Either of you ever eaten there before? I haven't been to Konoha in /ages/." Rain would glance towards the boy as he passed by him, mostly listen however to a break in his presumed silence. "Have you just come from Konoha kid? You look a tad bit hungry..." :Hmmm....so they apparently haven't seen his boar. Probably nothing more than wanderers. Gazamachi, even though he had not saw where they came from, could not tell whether or not they were followers of the boar's trail. So he was at an end at a lost. And with what seemed to be an unmasking by the guy in the barback meets bondage uniform, this was leaving something to be desired. It was all black, probably for stealth. A nin on a escort mission? Too old to be a genin, unless he fails at life. And nothing to show allegiance. Gazamachi would look to that one in particular and chuckle to himself obnoxiously, at this thought. And why would he be alone, even if he had been escorting this large guy, who frankly, seemed to need none with those eyes. Those damn eyes, that seemed to call something from him and respond with curiousity. So the play by play was some unknown person, nin seeming, of unknown rank, escorting two people, one seeming to be a fighter, by the looks of the wrapping. This was getting wierder and wierder by the second. :Then he would overhear conversation, about Konoha...pfft...the happiest place on earth. That would get an eyeroll. He would then be addressed, out of nowhere. He would look with a quirked eyebrow, as he would be asked where he was coming from. Hmph..."Naw....and yeah. Why are you talking to me again?", he would say with a tone that was anything but kosher. He would keep walking and bump the nin looking kid to get a reaction. He would not ever look back as he would hawk up a loogie and spit in the grass.(re) :Honto says nothing and doesn't react. He just allows Rain to do the talking. When he is questioned about food, he simply says, "As you say." His focus seems to be on the boy ahead of them. It's unlikely the boy is a threat, and Honto is not very adept at reading human body language. However, he knows how to hide his own intentions, and feelings, when necessary. So he just watches emotionlessly for now. :Gazamachi apparently has some screwy ideas about how old Genin should be, but since Honto has no mind-reading abilities, that little nuance will be left uncommented on. Instead he stops walking when everyone else does, and watches the boy approach. He waits for Rain to do something, but when the boy seems to be willing to go by with his rude responses, and let things be, he doesn't do anything. After all, Kensou can surely deal with some miscreant! Right? :But then the boy tries to bump into him, one foot goes out swiftly, attempting to hook around Gazamachi's nearest ankle, and trip him up. But just as quickly, Honto is ready to 'catch' this strange kid, assuming he actually trips, and offer, "Careful there. Looks like you tripped on a tree root. You could have hurt yourself!" He smiles pleasantly towards the boy, regardless of if the trip works. :Akihiko would just continue to follow along, behind Rain and also trailing behind the medic candidate Honto. Afterall, he was pretty much tagging along with the group to provide a semblance of protection from enemy shinobi and perhaps the rampant wild animal if the case may be. But it's when this boy shows up that he remains ever alert, probably even projecting that sort of look of 'best not start anything'. He picks up however, on Rain's little show of luring out the boy with the idea of food. Since afterall, they were probably fairly certain this child was the one who had put the senbon in the boar back in the woods. "I could go for some hot food right about now. I hear they have some pretty good restaurants around there." he comments, bringing a hand up to his stomach to feign hunger pains. :When the boy draws nearer to the group, to the point of passing them by, everyone seems to stop, and so does Akihiko, a yard or so behind Honto and Rain as the conversation goes on between them. He wasn't one to screw around, so he just lets them do their thing... tripping one another and passing around insults. With his arms still at his side, Akihiko would just peer over at the boy as he'd either continue on past, or perhaps not. Seems that Rain was interested in the boy enough to play with him a bit. :Rain would stop after hearing the unknown boys words and say, "Ah... then your lunch is a few dozen yards behind us, aimlessly wandering vagabond with contempt against the only real near by source of nurishment since the war." Rain would say quite bluntly. Had he figured it all out so quickly, or was he bluffing? "Atleast that is what i would say if we hadn't carried it off to have later. As nice as Konohagakure cuisine may be, free is better. I appreciate your contribution to our survival." What was Rain truly getting on about in the end? He was revealing quite a few cards on a whim to this boy he knew nothing about. Still, it was his perogative and he would measure the results. Of course, Honto's action while subtle, was a display of ability which was telling in and of itself. Rain would be sure to instruct him on the better parts of guile, some what hypocritically as he did just spew out a bunch of unnecessary information... or did he? :Rain had left the boy little choice but to deny or confirm the fact that he had been hunting a boar. Should he confirm it, evidence showed his nature right offthe bat, but should he deny it, he would have to basically have to also deny the fact that he was out in the wilderness by himself far enough to be atleast a good day from Konoha without having ever been there post war to get supplies and food. While this was all measured from a simple roll of the eye at the suggestion that he may have come from Konoha, it was more than likely the truth. Kadomai was much farther away, and with the Land of Fire in disaray still, it was unlikely he had any other arrangements at his age other than the kindness of broken and poor strangers. Still, Rain had only made a single move, and was already calling "Check" to this game? :Hmph...like a spider to a fly. So he was either ninja or probably just a specialized fighter. Gazamachi could tell. He knew how to walk, and step light. Having to keep your balance on one toothed wooden geta sandles tended to do that for ya. And besides, they were practically a mile away from the nearest tree. It was a foot. And not just a trip but one of technique, played off rather well too. The nin would be caught, with a smile, and would be left somewhat speechless. So one proud, would not take a bump from a punk kid. That is with any young cautious person whether ninja or not. "Hmph....wash ya hands. Left a smudge on me. Where are you...from a cave?", would be a response as he would dust of his uwagi, adjust the large shuriken he wore on his back. He would look to the boy and with a bit of a serious look and the reaction of pfft...he would try to act all super cool...that would not last long. :Rain was calling him out. He would be dusting himself off as he would hear all this. The main guy had practically gave himself away. He would look on, inwardly smirking. He would meerly want to say no to anything this guy was saying and go on his merryway. No response, was uttered figuring that this guy was using a desperate move to get him out. Gazamachi would turn around and be about to leave when suddenly, the mistake would be made. An audible stomach growl...loud and practically deafening. Yeah...Oh how he wish he wish he would have not lost that pig. Man he was starved. He would look at the three, sweat dropping, and with what seemed to be a reaction of surprise at his own self, he would probably look at each one in the face nervously and look toward the direction of the where that pig may have left. Yeah...this situation now went from successful to suck in meer seconds. :He would then stand straight up and say, "So who do I have to kill to get my damn pig. I am starving, and a week of being out here too freaking long to try an stay hid. So unless you all want to either die, or perhaps have a hard time, I suggest you fork up a meal." he would say as he would stand ready to unlatch the shuriken he had ready. :Honto steps back from the rude boy, hands up in a 'surrender' fashion, as he looks apologetic. "Gomen nasai. I did not mean to violate your personal space. I suppose a skilled ninja like yourself could have caught yourself easily enough, and I should not have tried to help." He smiles, eyes shut, all n_n and lets Gazamachi have his personal space. Then he puts his hands down once Gazamachi passes by. :Once Rain starts speaking of all that other stuff, Honto looks a bit confused, but just lets it pass over his head without comment. When Gazamachi threatens them, however, he says, "Please, there's no need for violence, shinobi-san." He uses one hand to push up his glasses on his nose. "If these other two have no interest in sharing their food, then I would be glad to spare some of mine. I have some rice and dried pork in my backpack." :"The body does not lie." Rain would say simply before turning around and heading back the way he came. He would stroll back with ease, not seeming to be surprised by much of anything, even Gazamachi's threats. "Not a sound tactic, you must be really hungry to wish to fight us all from melee range." Aha! This was Rain's ace in the hole after all. He wasn't simply trying to lure Gazamachi out in to the open with his words of food or of his hunting practices or lack there of, he had closed the distance between a previously identified ranged combatant, made obvious by the weapon used and the organ seemingly hit, and took a gamble. While it didn't guarantee victory, he had atleast shifted the advantage. Gazamachi would have to hope he could out pace them to fight them all at melee range. :"You are quite clever however in the end, i will give you that much. You may have your meal as you earned it initially, but had the forethought not to blindly chase after it and expose yourself. I can respect that." Rain would make his way back towards the area the boar had died, which also was a rendevous point for their perimeter sweep. After all, there was a chance they would be chased or wounded and extra security at that point would be a good measure to take, as well as an evaluation of one of the newest members who owed him a service, Mizuki. When they reached the area, Rain would whistle a bit of a twittering bird call for a moment to summon her from her ambush position as they hadn't crossed the line of "safety" designated by the plan of retreat yet. Rain would once again speak however, "We have shelter for one such as yourself. Temporary or otherwise, you are welcome to cook and enjoy your meat there. However, i would suggest you come with the intent to share your wealth as there are many other rumbling stomaches." In the end, all that Rain had truly revealed was that he was wise to the games of the desperate and the hidden and little more. :Rain would of course make sure the boy was aware of where he boar was at, laying where it fell, untouched by human hands besides the removal of the senbon which may tip him off of them being aware of some of his attributes prior to meeting up with him. If Mizuki appeared, he would nod to her having done this small favor for him and would proceed on towards the base of operations. "Should that one be agreeable, escort him to our little home." Rain would say more so than command. To be honest, he wanted to make sure they kept an eye on him from now on if at all possible. He was not inexperienced with stealth from this encounter, and should all of them end up not showing up for too long, Rain would gather more information on the newer possible members and the hungry hunter. :The boy would sweatdrop once more and think how close he had been to practically getting way freely. But his hunger was truly not held into account and with his actions now clouded by hunger, a foolish threat indeed being made by a hungry kid with a weapon and nothing to loose but a meal. Not to mention that this man, was calling his bluffs before he could even deal the cards infront him. This was bad but at the same time Gazamachi's heart beat was raised. He was excited on a level not probably seen by the few gathered. Then he would be complimented. By the same guy. Now he was confused. He thought for sure that being killed was apart of being discovered. He would relatch his weapon and when the man would turn back, he would follow out of pure curiosity. Okay...so he was nice. Big whoop. Gazamachi would drool, and just before he would see to tossing the heavily pig on his shoulders, he would hear a whistle, and drop the pig, bracing for an ambush. :"Hmph...I won't eat it all anyway. Mind as well give away the scraps.", he would say smuggly. Nothing would happen beyond the entrance of a girl, a little taller than he was, which annoyed him. He was basicly a shrimp amongst giants. The blond girl, would enter after the whistle and he would look on. A signal. Okay. Now they weren't ninja, but they had tactical know how. This was funny. He would look at the girl and smirk arrogantly, and when he had heard instructions given and would go along with them...just out of wanting to know. They had a hideout, and they had numbers. They wore no emblems, yet they had an allegiance to him. Gazamachi knew no names. But that would not stop his intrigue. He would, if all had been clear, pick up the slain beast, holding on to the pig firmly, and follow with a blank expression as the girl presumably lead. :Having not heard the whistle from Rain, Mizuki has been wandering around a bit. The girl has always found nature to be fascinating and beautiful, and even now during the freezing winter she still often finds herself distracted by the beauty of forests and wildlife. However, the cold has finally managed to put the girl in a bad mood, and she's decided t go looking for these strangers herself. She comes wandering into the area, trying her best to keep her mild irritation from her face, and finds several people already gathered. In fact, it looks like they may even have been waiting for her. :"Oh, hi there," Mizuki says to everyone, looking around briefly with a confused expression on her face. "I haven't really been told much, but it's quite cold out here, and I've been waiting a good long while," she explains, blinking a few times as she tries to shrug off the cold that seems to have seeped through her clothing. :Honto follows after Rain and the boy, with Akihiko bringing up the rear. His offer to share food ignored, in favor of a boar, Honto just lapses back into silence. Once they arrive, and Rain whistles... Nothing happens? Until a girl emerges from the bushes, looking surprised to see them. Honto is not exactly garbed for winter weather, but he is better off than some. Especially some of those kunoichi from Konoha. Have you seen what they wear!? :Ahem! So he puts a hand on the back of his head and smiles at Mizuki. n_n "Ah, my apologies. We got held up. There was a wild boar attacking us, and then we stumbled across the one who had been hunting the boar to begin with, and invited him along. Perhaps we should retire to somewhere with a warm fire?" He lowers his hand to his side, opening his eyes fully again. "I believe I have a poncho in my backpack if you require something further to stay warm until we make it back." :Having been actually just listening to the two, Gazamachi would meerly just keep silent, as he would be willing to see where this trip down the rabbit whole had been leading. He would look at the girl and then Honto as they talked and not really worry about giving or getting a name. That would be more on a social term. And Gazamachi was anything but social. He still be there monotonouly following and if he had ever gotten back to the cave, would only settly for what cooked of the pig, and a place where his sun sensitive eyes could potentially not be strained. Long day. Long day indeed. :Quickly examining the group, Mizuki gives a nod to Honto. "Ahh, I see," the girl says simply, looking over to Gazamachi. The boy doesn't seem to feel comfortable enough in the group to partake in the conversation, so Mizuki assumes he might be the hunter. She then replies to Honto, "Actually, I'm quite alright, but thank you for the offer. These winter's are only about as cold as the ones back home, so it's not like I'm any worse off than usual." With that she smiles warmly to everyone. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Mizuki Schwender. Very pleased to meet you all," the teenager annouces, and a moment later gives a bow as if it felt a little awkward for her to do. :Honto bows in return to Mizuki. "A pleasure to meet you," he offers. Hmm. This girl seems to be about his own age... Or maybe a bit younger. It's hard for him to tell. His sensei was a snake woman who didn't age very much, after all. Even right up to the end, it was difficult to tell how old she was exactly, beyond 'adult'. Other human beings are a bit new. Living ones at least... Ahem, best not to get into that in narrative. :"I'm Yakushi Honto. I'm still learning what's going on myself," he offers with a light laugh. "Well, let's get going to someplace warm. Our new aquaintance would no doubt like to cook his meal." He glances towards Gazamachi and smiles at him. n_n Then he turns his attention on the path ahead, and follows behind Rain and Akihiko as they follow the path back to the caverns of the Takokujin. At least they belong to them for now. With the news they'll be moving on soon, they will likely not attempt to maintain their hold on the location. :He doesn't speak unless spoken to further, seeming to be content to just walk in silence. If he's thinking about something, he keeps it off his face. He could just be staring blankly ahead at the trail, or he could be contemplating something evil, or he could be thinking of how cute Mizuki is. It's a secret to everyone! :Mizuki nods her agreement to Honto, and without any further words she falls into step behind Honto. After all, a nice fire sounds good to her as well. As the group progresses along she makes sure to memorise the way that the group is travelling, so that she can get back to Konoha village if need be. Along the way she wonders, 'Who are these people? No one's telling me anything.'